Ausklang zu Offenbarung
by Turmwache
Summary: Schließt an die Folge Epiphany an. Sheppard erfährt, was geschah, die anderen erhalten ihren Teamleiter wieder - und außerdem kann dieser endlich etwas tun, das er seit langer Zeit machen möchte. Viel Spaß!
1. Ausklang zu Offenbarung

Entstehungsdatum 29.7.09. Schließt unmittelbar an die Folge Epiphanie an, also "Offenbarung".

.

.

Zuhause

.

.

Als sie von der Lichtung in den Wald traten, fiel John der erste Unterschied zwischen seinen Freunden aus Atlantis, und den nun aufgestiegenen Dorfbewohnern auf. Wo die Meditations-Leute bedächtig gelaufen waren, und öfter innehielten, schritten seine Teamkameraden kräftig aus. Elizabeth strebte zielbewusst voraus den kleinen Pfad entlang, der auf die Bergkette zuführte, im Schlepptau Ronon und Carson, der eine mit ausgreifenden Schritten, der andere mit vorsichtig tastenden, wo Wurzeln den Weg überzogen. Teyla folgte leichtfüßig und flink, Rodney kam den anderen wenig elegant, aber schnell nach. John warf einen letzten Blick zurück durch das Blätterwerk auf die Lichtung. Er fragte sich, wo die Antikerin Teer auf ihn warten würde - wie Sie ihm in ihren letzten Worten versprochen hatte.  
Die Blätter eines hochgewachsenen Buschwerks schwangen zurück, und verdeckten seine Sicht. Mit einem leicht wehmütigem Gefühl in der Brust, und allerhand Freude, zurück nach Atlantis zu können, legte er einen Spurt ein und setzte sich an die Spitze zu Dr. Weir.  
"Ich führe uns. Den Weg bin ich nicht nur einmal gegangen.", grinste John schief.  
Elizabeth sah ihn von der Seite an. John konnte die Fragen in ihrem Blick sehen, was die letzten sechs Monate für ihn bedeutet hatten. Dann allerdings stellte Sie nur die banalste Frage laut: "Wie ist es, hatte dieses Volk ein Äquivalent für Rasierklingen?"  
"Schon", gab John drucksend zu, und lief schweigend weiter.  
"Aber?", hakte Elizabeth nach.  
Johns Stirn legte sich in Falten. Endlich sagte er: "Das Ding ist ziemlich scharf, diese Klinge, hat kaum einen Stiel, und der Schaum ist sehr dünnflüssig." Er spürte förmlich die Blicke der anderen in seinem Nacken brennen. "Na ja, ich habs am Anfang mal probiert, und mich dabei übel geschnitten. Hedda, die Tochter der Antikerin, sie hat Heilkräfte, hat das wieder ins Lot gebracht - aber ich wollte nicht jeden Tag mit blutigem Kinn anfangen." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Was war bei Ihnen, nachdem Sie merkten, was hinter den Bergen liegt?" John sah sich flüchtig um.  
In der Tat schaute nur McKay. Seine blauen Augen starrten ihn ziemlich intensiv an, und schweiften rasch weg, als er Johns Blick bemerkte.  
"Den Krater meinen Sie?", setzte McKay an. John nickte ihm zu, aber McKay wirkte jetzt wie immer. Etwas plump sprang der Kanadier über einen Bodengraben, und konzentrierte sich auf den Boden. Als der Pfad schöner wurde, antwortete er: "Wir kamen darauf, dass es sich um ein Zeiterweiterungsfeld handelt. Naja, ich vermutete es. Als ein blühender Ast, den wir in das Portal hielten, halb verwelkt zurückkam, hatte ich Sicherheit. Ronon und ich füllten unsere Energieriegel in Teylas Rucksack, und warfen den zu Ihnen durch."  
"Danke schön. Hat mich über den dritten Tag gebracht, ihre Riegel.", erwiderte John leicht säuerlich, und erinnerte sich an die Tage, da er mit knurrendem Bauch in der Höhle saß, zurück.  
"Wir machten so schnell wir konnten, nachdem Dr. McKay uns erklärte, was los war.", versicherte Teyla.  
John nickte ihr zu. "Das weiß ich. Und ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie gekommen sind."  
Ihre Gruppe war schnell gelaufen, vor ihnen zogen sich bereits die ersten Gebirgsausläufer hin. "Dort entlang.", wies John den Weg. Während sie der Höhlenöffnung näherkamen, ergänzte Elizabeth den Bericht durch ihre Darstellung, und schilderte John, wie ein aufgeregter Rodney McKay einen Jumper in leichtem Zickzackkurs auf Atlantis zuflog, und eine Mannschaft zusammentrommelte zur Rettung des Colonels.  
"Auch dafür Danke.", murmelte John, und blickte über die Schulter zu McKay. Er erhaschte gerade noch einen seltsamen Glanz in Rodneys Augen, der ihn anschaute. Wieder senkte Rodney die Augen auf den Weg. "Keine Ursache."  
Jetzt stiefelten sie in den Gang unter dem Berg und liefen den Stollen entlang, und während Elizabeth von vorne rief, in welche Richtung sie weitermussten - John hatte den Weg früher mal mit Pfeilen markiert - rief sich John in den Sinn, wie McKays Verhalten sonst nach einer gelungenen Mission war. Nicht so, soviel stand fest. Aber möglicherweise hatte der niedrige Sonnenstand John etwas vorgegaukelt - er hatte gegen die Sonne geschaut.  
Nach einiger Zeit, in der nur das Trappeln ihrer Füße zu hören, und das einzige Licht McKays Taschenlampe und Sheppards P 90 war, erkannte Sheppard ein paar der Felsformationen wieder. "Wir kommen jetzt in den Teil, der die ersten Tage meine Bleibe war.", wies er die anderen darauf hin.  
Endlich erschien in fünfzehn Metern Entfernung eine helle Stelle im erdigen Boden, ein hellerer Fleck, der sich beim Näherkommen als Sheppards erster Pfeil, gebildet aus Steinen, erwies. Nach einer Wegbiegung tauchte am Boden eine alte Lagerfeuerstelle auf.  
John deutete auf eine kleine Kuhle im Erdreich. "Dort habe ich die ersten Nächte geschlafen, Leute. Bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder in mein Quartier in Atlantis einziehe!"  
Elizabeth lächelte ihn an.  
Carson kratzte sich an der Stirn. "Verzeihen Sie, aber für mich ist das immer noch sehr merkwürdig. Gestern erst haben wir uns im Gang gesehen, und uns unterhalten. Vielen dürfte es so gehen, dass sie praktisch keinen Tag fehlten."  
"Jajaja, schön und gut, aber wie-", Rodneys angefangene Frage ging in lautem Rumpeln unter.  
"Hey!", meinte John aufgeregt. "So hat es sich angekündigt, als sie mir anfangs den ersten Rucksack zuwarfen! Das Portal!" Sie starrten alle auf die graue Fläche, die die Tür von innen darstellte. Und von einem Moment zum anderen verschwand die Barriere.  
"Jetzt aber raus!", ordnete John an, und verließ fluchtartig das Höhlensystem. Elizabeth und Rodney folgten ihm auf dem Fuße, Carson ließ Ronon und Teyla den Vortritt, und stellte sich ganz dicht vor die Öffnung, um blitzschnell durchzuspringen.  
Auf der anderen Seite stand das Team im Halbkreis. "Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm!", begrüßte ein gut gelaunter Dr. McKay den Arzt.  
"Mag sein, aber gerne mache ich das nicht.", wiegelte der ab.  
Ein kurzes Wabern in der Höhlenöffnung verriet, dass das Portal zur Zufluchtsstätte wieder funktionierte. John schaute sich um. Obwohl er sechs Monate nicht mehr hier gewesen war, erkannte er sofort, in welcher Richtung der Jumper geparkt war: Die niedrigen Sträucher hatten sich noch nicht wieder aufgerichtet, wo seit einem halben Tag McKay, Ronon und Teyla im Rahmen der Rettungsaktion öfters hin und her gelaufen waren.  
McKay übernahm hier die Führung, dicht gefolgt von Ronon und Teyla. Elizabeth und John bildeten das Schlusslicht.  
Fünf Minuten später hatten sie über den inzwischen ausgetretenen Trampelpfad den Jumper erreicht. John atmete tief ein, während die Heckklappe aufging. "Sogar die Luft riecht hier anders."  
"Ist mir auch aufgefallen.", erklärte McKay. "Die Luft im Krater ist 10.000 Jahre alt, und trotzdem nicht abgestanden. Ich frage mich, wie der Mechanismus dafür aussieht." Sein Gesicht verzog sich träumerisch, als er an all die fortgeschrittene Technik zu denken begann.  
Carson blickte zurück, obwohl dort nichts als Bäume zu sehen waren. "Wie eine riesige Lüftung wahrscheinlich.", murmelte er. Ärgerlich blickte McKay auf. "Lüftung kann man es auch nennen. Aber was da drin abläuft, ist viel komplizierter, als ein irdisches Gebläse." Er baute sich vor Carson auf. "Sehen Sie, in das Feld eindringende Materie, das war zum Beispiel unsere Sonde, wird durch Gezeitenkräfte vollständig zerrissen. Diese Materie bildet eine Scheibe über dem Krater, auf dem Kraftfeld liegend, in der sie anfangs schnell, dann immer langsamer um das Feld kreist. Dadurch kommt es zwischen Scheibe und Kraterinnerem zur Reibung, welche die Materie aufheizt. Das muss erstmal gekühlt werden! Unter zwei ZPM kann der Feldgenerator nicht laufen."  
"Wieso gekühlt?", fragte Carson verwirrt. "Sie sagten doch, die kinetische Energie der Materie verringere sich, weniger Reibungsenergie entstehe?"  
"Carson: Bleiben Sie Arzt. Natürlich kühlt es auch von alleine ab, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von einem Wraithbasisschiffsensor entdeckt zu werden, steigt mit der Wärme. Außerdem könnte das Feld am Kraterrand ausfransen. Sie erinnern sich, ich sagte im Anflug, dass ich nicht weiß, ob der Krater entstand, weil das Feld da liegt, oder ob die Antiker ihre heilige Stätte in den Krater bauten?", mokierte McKay.  
"Ja ja, schon gut. Ich erinnere mich.", gab Carson klein bei.  
Ronon und Teyla warfen sich einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
Sheppard grinste in sich hinein. Sie verstauten die Rucksäcke in den Wandnischen und zurrten sie fest. John beobachtete sein Team, und lächelte, als er die vertrauten Kabbeleien wieder hörte.  
Er schob sich an den anderen vorbei, und ging ins Cockpit. Den Pilot dort winkte er bei Seite. Es würde sich gut anfühlen, nach diesem halben Jahr Zwangspause wieder einen Puddlejumper zu steuern. Als alle ihre Plätze im Heck eingenommen hatten, ließ er mit einem Gedanken das Triebwerk an und lauschte dem vertrauten Geräusch.  
Jetzt kam er nach Hause.

**

Die Jumperbucht sah aus, wie sie für John vor sechs Monaten ausgesehen hatte. Er ließ die anderen auspacken, schnappte sich nur seine Ausrüstung, und lief - nach einem Abstecher zur Waffenkammer - eilig die bekannten Gänge entlang. Mit einem Stoßseufzer öffnete er seine Quartiertüre, ließ den Rucksack fallen, und sprang ins Bad.  
"Jetzt aber endlich.", murmelte er, und strich großzügig Rasierschaum über sein Kinn.

.

.

Ende

* * *

Hey, wie denkt ihr darüber?


	2. Offenbarung

Fortsetzung

.

.

___Kapitel 2___

.

.

Gerade als John an diesem Abend das Hemd angezogen hatte, welches er zum Schlafen trug, läutete die Türglocke. Müde erhob er sich vom Bett und rief: "Herein."  
Die Tür glitt auf und gab McKay frei.  
"Rodney!?", bemerkte John verwundert. "Was ist? Konnten Sie nicht schlafen?"  
"Nein, ja, ich meine... es gibt da noch eine Sache, die mich nicht loslässt.", antwortete McKay.  
"Na gut, kommen Sie rein. Aber als Babysitter war ich noch nie gut.", murmelte John, und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett sinken.  
"Sehr witzig.", grummelte Rodney, und heftete seinen Blick irgendwo auf die Bettdecke. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät noch störe. Sie wollen sicher ins Bett, das verstehe ich. Ich meine, das würde ich nach der Zeit in der Fremde auch wollen, wenn ich zuhause ankomme.", druckste er, und schaute sich um, als suche er etwas.  
John deutete auf einen freien Stuhl am Tischchen.  
"Danke.", meinte McKay, und ließ sich nieder. Sein Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster und blieb am dunklen Nachthimmel hängen. "Denken Sie an Sie?", fragte er plötzlich, weiter nach draußen starrend.  
"An wen?", fragte John verdutzt.  
"Na diese Antikerfrau, die heute auf der Lichtung sagte, sie würde auf Sie warten. Ich glaube, Sie nannten Sie Hebba.", sagte McKay leise.  
John starrte ihn an wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. McKay war eifersüchtig!, dämmerte ihm. Ganz langsam gewann er seine Fassung zurück. McKay schien endlich den Mut gefunden zu haben, seinen Gesprächspartner auch anzuschauen.  
"Hedda.", murmelte John, leicht benommen. "Das Mädchen hieß Hedda. Und Teer ist die Frau, auf die Sie gerade anspielen. Sie hat mich bei sich wohnen lassen, und mir Essen gegeben." Das Wort *zubereitet* lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch das hätte zu viel von der engen Verbindung zwischen ihnen preisgegeben, die es gegen Ende der sechs Monate auf jeden Fall gab. Sie beide hatten sogar die Nacht, bevor das Atlantisteam zur Rettung kam, miteinander verbracht!

Er musterte McKay.

Der Kanadier schien sich einen Ruck zu geben. "Was glauben Sie, wenn wir... ich meine, ich möchte nicht zu viel fordern, aber...-", wieder hielt McKay inne.  
John bemühte sich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten. Innerlich kaute er allerdings an dem Gedanken, dass Rodney auf ihn stehen könnte. Wie sonst sollte er denn dessen Verhalten deuten, erst all die Blicke, und jetzt hatte der Wissenschaftler ihn spät abends alleine aufgesucht!?  
Rodney stand auf, und begann vor John herumzulaufen. "Wir erleben hier ziemlich viel, und vieles davon ist gefährlich. Deshalb meine ich, könnte es auf jeden Fall nicht schaden, wenn wir-"  
John überlegte, wie er das Thema dem Kanadier leichter machen könnte. Der wollte ja offensichtlich darüber sprechen. Also begann er, ebenso langsam: "Sie meinen, besser es jetzt machen, bevor wir tot sind, und es bereuen?"  
"Ja. Nicht das ich glaube, dass wir im Tod viel bereuen können. Aber wir könnten in Gefangenschaft geraten, oder an einer Seuche erkranken, und dann wäre es gut, es vorher gemacht zu haben.", erläuterte Rodney, und wedelte mit der rechten Hand in der Luft, als blieben ihm sonst die Worte im Halse stecken.

John schluckte.

"Sie wissen ja wohl am Besten, wie wir anfangen.", sprach Rodney, zur Tür gewandt. "Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas."  
"McKay, ich bin ein Militär! Was erwarten Sie, wie viel Erfahrung ich erst darin haben soll? Sie sind Zivilist, ihnen ist das erlaubter!", John war jetzt wirklich aufgebracht. Gerade wollte er anfangen, Rodney darauf anzusprechen, dass er dabei seine Position verlieren könnte, als der sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen umdrehte: "Und ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ich kann auch nicht einfach so was machen, mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel. Es ist nicht gerade... seriös."

"Komische Wortwahl für das Vorhaben.", murmelte John.  
Rodney nickte. "Aufgestiegene Antiker anzurufen ist eher was spirituelles, und darin sollten sie nach den sechs Monaten doch etwas Erfahrung haben."  
John stieß sich innerlich vor den Kopf. Da hatte er Rodney aber gewaltig falsch verstanden! Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Schließlich rang er sich durch zu fragen, was er gleich zu Beginn hätte fragen sollen: "Und was genau machen wir?"  
Aufgeräumt antwortete Rodney, während er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte. "Was weiß ich, vielleicht ist Beten eine ganz gute Möglichkeit; nicht dass ich wirklich daran glaube. Aber diese Frau, Tea, sagte Ihnen, sie würde auf Sie warten, also achtet Sie vielleicht darauf, was Sie hier machen. Wenn Sie Sie rufen, Sheppard, könnte Sie zu uns herabsteigen, oder wie man das nennt."

John schwieg.

McKay las nervös in seinem Gesicht. "Sehen Sie jetzt, warum ich das nicht vor Radek und den anderen in der Mensa sagen wollte? Kein seriöser Wissenschaftler schlägt vor, eine Geisterfrau um Hilfe anzubeten. Aber wir haben schon so einiges von den Antikern gesehen - wenn diese hier Willens wären, uns zu helfen in der nächsten Notlage... könnte das unser Leben retten."  
"Lassen Sie mich darüber nachdenken, McKay. Wenn es Sie beruhigt, kann ich vor dem Einschlafen eine Weile meditieren, und wenn Teer tatsächlich erscheint, unterbreite ich ihr das. Ich kann Ihnen allerdings nicht versprechen, dass die sich weiter uns verpflichtet fühlen."  
"Oh, schon klar. Versteh ich. Aber ich finde, es ist den Versuch wert. Danke Sheppard.", nickte Rodney erleichtert, und stand auf. "Falls Sie Kontakt herstellen, könnten Sie mich..?"  
"Ich melde mich, McKay. Schlafen Sie gut.", wünschte John, und beobachtete, wie Rodney verschwand.  
Müde legte er sich auf sein Bett, und zog die Decke über die Beine.

Da hatte er Rodney aber komplett falsch verstanden! Wie gut, dass er nichts gesagt hatte!  
Erleichtert drehte er sich zum Fenster um, und betrachtete den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.  
Jetzt war er wieder Zuhause.

.

ENDE

.

.

Hi, vor ein paar Tagen schaute ich mir Epiphany an, und spontan entstand dazu die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Ich dachte mir, wenn Rodney schon das ZPM nicht nutzen darf, könnte er versuchen, aus Sheppards Freundschaft zu begabten Antikern Nutzen zu ziehen. : - ) Es ist, wie Elizabeth in Hide and Seek sagte: Die Pegasus Galaxy ist ihnen weitgehend unbekannt, Atlantis ist halb unerforscht, stets tauchen neue technische Objekte oder deren Auswirkungen auf - und zu alldem kommt, dass in den Augen der Wraith Atlantis begehrenswert ist - so wie die Menschen dort. Auf dem Expeditionsteam lastet ein ständiger Druck. Ende.


End file.
